1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protecting first responders. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods that provide light-weight, foldable, weapon attachable shields for first responders.
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention are described below. Use of the term “exemplary” means illustrative or by way of example only, and any reference herein to “the invention” is not intended to restrict or limit the invention to exact features or steps of any one or more of the exemplary embodiments disclosed in the present specification. References to “exemplary embodiment,” “one embodiment,” “an embodiment,” “various embodiments,” and the like, may indicate that the embodiment(s) of the invention so described may include a particular feature, structure, or characteristic, but not every embodiment necessarily includes the particular feature, structure, or characteristic. Further, repeated use of the phrase “in one embodiment,” or “in an exemplary embodiment,” do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment, although they may.
2. The Relevant Technology
Law enforcement agencies, particularly SWAT teams, are often called upon to confront armed and dangerous individuals. It is not uncommon for these agencies to be facing 44 magnum or 9 mm handgun rounds, and even shotgun blasts. Additionally, in an “active shooter” situation where lives are being lost, responding law enforcement has very little time to prepare or assess the situation. Historically, active shooter situations are over in less than 5 minutes.
Although it is standard practice for law enforcement to wear body armor and police identification, typically when officers are called upon to stop an active shooter they will not take the time to put on body armor, police identification, or even grab a handheld shield because it slows down the response time of the officer. Tragically, any delay in response usually results in more casualties. There is always a tradeoff between speed and protection. Without proper protection and/or identification, these officers are vulnerable to hostile fire, as well as friendly fire. Furthermore, it should be understood that, particularly in school shootings, officers are more concerned with the preservation of life than they are about their own safety.
For additional protection (to wearing personal body armor), personal shields may be employed. Shields provide an additional layer of protection; however, currently available shields are hand carried, so manipulating a weapon is severely limited because at least one of the officer's hands is occupied carrying the shield. Ballistic rated shields are heavy and therefore hinder the ability of the officer to travel long distances due to their weight (approximately 30+ pounds). At the end of a long run, holding a weapon and a shield is difficult. Aiming the weapon accurately is nearly impossible.
In the confusion of active shooter situations, where multiple agencies may be responding, including but not limited to, police, SWAT, plainclothes policemen and even gun carrying civilians, it is paramount that the police officers are easily identified. Identification of officers can help to avoid friendly fire mishaps.
It has been determined that in active shooter situations, if the responding police can draw the attention of the active shooter away from the victims toward themselves, this action saves lives. For this reason, it has also been considered important to identify officers so that the active shooter's attention might be diverted to the identifiable officer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new system and method for protecting first responders that addresses one or more of these issues. Specifically, a new system and method is needed that is light-weight, rapidly deployable, identifies the user, and provides ballistic protection for first responders. Such systems and methods are disclosed herein.